Valentine's Day Special Gift
by DarkGreiga
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in Pangya Island! How will the Pangya players celebrate this wonderful moment? Read it to find out!


I'm terribly sorry for the wait everyone! I was so busy today! Anyways, here's the fic!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Valentine's Day Special Gift**_

It was a great morning; the weather wasn't so cold like last night. The sun shone waking the players of Pangya Island. Well, not everyone… A young 14 years old girl with long pink hair was still on her room, mumbling in her sleep.

"Scout, that's really nice of you…" the girl said in her mumbles. Suddenly, a knock was heard on her door.

"Hana! Are you up yet? Let's go meet up with the others in the course!" an older woman, with long blue hair said outside the door. She didn't get answer and knocked the door again. "Hana?" she still didn't get an answer. "Okay, Hana, I'll let myself in." the blue haired woman opened the door quietly and entered the apartment room. She saw Hana still mumbling in her sleep about Scout. Hearing that, a smile crossed her face. She whispered to Hana. "Hana, Scout is here waiting for you!"

Hana woke up and quickly got off her bed. She ran towards her closet and started digging for clothes while her hair was very messy. She was too busy looking for the perfect clothes to notice someone was still on her bedroom.

"Geez… It's about time you got up!" Hana turned around to saw a blue haired woman there.

"Arin! S-So you tricked me!?" Hana yelled while pointing at Arin who was giggling.

"Gotcha!" Arin giggled again while Hana blushed in embarrassment. She tried to hide it by continuing to look for clothes in her closet. "So, I heard something about Scout when you were still sleeping." Hana's face turned even redder and heat started to rise on her face. "I think that's a sign that you like him right?" Hana didn't say a word. "My mother told me about that. So, is it true?"

"Y-Yes…" Hana was still facing the closet while holding some clothes.

"I knew it!" Arin yelled which startled Hana. Hana turned to Arin with a bright red face.

"Don't tell anyone! But I've been falling for him since we were kids." Hana looked down at the floor. Arin's mouth was wide opened.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me! But Scout must know that you like him okay?" Arin put her right hand onto Hana's shoulder. "Now, get dressed and we'll go to Blue Moon course to meet up with Max and Scout. I'll be waiting outside, okay?" Arin went outside leaving Hana with a shocked look.

'_S-Scout will be there? I-I have to dress nicely and fast!'_ Hana thought as she dug back her closet. Around five minutes later, Hana came out of her apartment room with a Speedline Dress, a pair of Brown Wings shoes and her usual yellow hair ribbon tying her ponytail.

"Wow, you look great!" Arin commented with a smile. "It's because of Scout isn't it?" Arin's smile turned into a more suspicious look.

"Well… I wanted to impress him, so this is what I decided to wear." Hana twirled around so Arin could see the rest of the dress. "Come on, they must be waiting for us!" both Hana and Arin ran to the Blue Moon course. And just like Hana said before, Scout and Max had been waiting for almost half an hour. Scout noticed the girls and waved at them. Arin was pretty nervous because Max was here. She just couldn't imagine how bad her score would be if they played together.

"Hey, Hana! Nice dress!" Scout praised which caused Hana to blush. Scout didn't notice that Hana's face was as red as a tomato. "So, since everyone's here, let's talk about having a Valentine's Day party tomorrow!"

"So we're not here to play Pangya?" Arin asked as Scout nodded. "Phew, that's a relief!"

"Why? Is something wrong?" Max asked which surprised Arin and the others because he rarely comments.

"I-It's nothing! Let's go to the beach and talk about tomorrow!" Arin said and everyone agreed.

Hours had passed since the discussion started. Scout made some jokes so the talk wouldn't be so boring. Everyone laughed at his jokes, especially Hana. She didn't pretend to laugh because she thought that his jokes are very funny. They discussed while laughing, ate lunch together, had dinner while laughing out loud until late.

"Okay, the party is tomorrow evening with some more guests that we will invite tomorrow morning. So, don't be late tomorrow!" as Scout said that, he yawned with his mouth wide opened. Everyone laughed at him. "Sorry about that guys…" Scout yawned again. "I'm so tired talking about tomorrow and I'm already out of jokes. Tomorrow, we gather again here. Got it?" everyone nodded. Arin and Max went back to their rooms ahead, leaving Hana and Scout alone. Scout was the first to speak. "Um, Hana, do you mind if I walk you home?"

"S-Sure, that'll be great!" Hana blushed, but tried to hide it. She was surprised that Scout would ask her to walk home together. They hardly looked at each other on the way to Hana's room. After they got there, they finally met each other's eyes. "Thanks for taking me back, Scout."

"Y-You're welcome!" Scout looked away from Hana. "Don't be late tomorrow! I'll pick you up at 8 in the morning!" Scout left as he waved at Hana. After Scout was out of sight, Hana entered her room and closed the door while exhaling as she leaned to the closed door.

'_This is the best night I've ever had!'_ she thought to herself. Suddenly she remembered what Arin said that morning. _'Tomorrow's Valentine's Day… No matter what, I have to confess to Scout how much I like him. And I have to give him a Valentine's Day present too! But do I have enough Pang for some?'_ Hana took out a pink wallet out of her pocket and opened it. As she opened it, a bug flew out of her wallet. _'Oh, no! I don't have any! What am I going to do?'_ Hana sat on the floor with a desperate expression. _'I hope Arin can help me with something.'_ Hana stood up and head up to her bedroom. She changed to her pink PJs and went to bed. Even though Hana already closed her eyes and felt sleepy, she still couldn't sleep. She was nervous about tomorrow. She was nervous about the party thing, and about Scout picking her up at the morning. What would happen if she woke up late? But if she didn't sleep now, what would happen to her at the party? And what about her confession to Scout? She hadn't even prepared for this, she wanted to give Scout something too, but unfortunately she didn't have any Pang. _'I think I should rest up now, thinking about all of them won't make them done in an instant. I think I'll have to borrow some Pang from Arin, I hope she have some and will lend some to me.'_

The next morning, not as usual, Hana woke up early in the morning. It looked like she was still a little sleepy, but she forced herself to get off the bed.

"Half past six… this must be my newest record of getting up early…" Hana said as she yawned. She went to the kitchen to find something for breakfast. "I think I'll have some toast and a glass of milk again this morning." Hana picked up a glass and poured it with milk from her fridge. She put two pieces of bread in the toaster and turned it on. She set a plate for the toast on the kitchen table and sat down on the kitchen chair while looking at a vase on her table. A while after that, the toast was done. Picked them up and put them on the plate she set up earlier. She ate the toast while thinking about Scout's present. What would Scout said after she confesses but give hive him nothing? Would Scout even love her back after she confesses? She couldn't answer them without even trying. She decided to ask Arin for some tips. After she finished her breakfast, she took a bath and got changed. When she was going to put her PJs to the washing machine, she saw a framed picture standing next to her night lamp. It was a picture of her and Scout together back when she was a sixth grader. A small tear fell from her eyes remembering that wonderful memory with him. He was her very best friend. While she was still zoning out, someone knocked on her door.

"Hana! Are you up yet? Let's go to the beach! Arin and Max are already there!" Scout said from outside.

"Okay, hold on a second! I'll be right there!" Hana said as she put her PJs into the washing machine. She opened the door to see Scout was standing there.

"So, shall we go now?" Scout asked as Hana nodded. Just like last night, they wouldn't look at each other. A while after that, they arrived and saw Arin and Max talking at the beach in Blue Moon course.

"Oh, there you are!" Arin said. "Looks like you didn't oversleep again this time, right Hana?"

"Please don't remind me about yesterday again…" Hana blushed in embarrassment but tried to cover it by cover her face with her hand.

"That's alright; at least you're not late this time." Scout tried to cheer her up. "Okay, now whom should we invite to tonight's party?"

"Well, about that… can we just change it into a prom like dance or something?" Arin asked.

"Uh… Sure! Why not?" Scout looked a little nervous. "But if it's a dance…" Scout was interrupted.

"A prom dance, it's not just any dance, you know!" Arin winked.

"Okay, if it's a prom dance… wait! A prom dance!?" Scout asked back.

"Yup… This means, we have to get ourselves a date!" Arin smiled. "I pick Max!" Max was very surprised but he didn't want this dating thing. "Max, will you…" Arin turned to Max, but he was no longer there. "Max?" she accidentally saw Max sneaking away. "Max!"

After he heard Arin called his name, without looking back he ran away fast while yelling "FULL SPEED AHEAD!" as everyone just sweat dropped.

"Okay, fine! But whom should we invite?" Scout asked Arin.

"I think we should invite the caddies and maybe some of my Wiz Wiz college friends… and some other Pangya players too! Like, Kooh and Kaz!" Arin said.

"Kaz!?" Hana and Scout yelled in unison.

"Yeah! Let's go spread the news! I'll invite my friends, Hana will invite the caddies, and Scout will invite the Pangya players. After you're done, meet up at the Pangya shop entrance, okay? Let's go!" Arin and Hana went ahead, while Scout was still frozen on his place.

"Man… why do I have to do the most annoying task? Hah… Okay, I think I'll go to Kaz first…" Scout walked slowly to Kaz's place.

Back to Hana and Arin…

"Hey, Arin! Do you have some extra Pang? I need some to buy something for Scout." Hana asked Arin.

"Sorry, I don't have… O… you want to give him a surprise, eh?" Arin grinned evilly. "Well, I have a better idea!"

"You do?" Hana asked again with hope written on her face.

"Yep! I'll tell you after this inviting 'mission' done, okay? See ya!" Arin said as she ran off.

An hour later, Hana had already arrived at the shop entrance. A while after that, Arin arrived there.

"There you are! So now, what's your idea?" Hana suddenly asked.

"I'll go home after this, and I'll visit your room after I get my things." Arin explained.

"And what does that have to do with the surprise?" Hana asked again with a confused look.

"We'll make some heart shaped cookies, and we'll give them to the boys!" Arin said.

"The boys? As for Scout and Max?" Hana asked as Arin nodded. "Well actually…" Hana whispered to Arin. "I can't cook!"

"YOU CAN'T COOK!?" Arin yelled loudly as the shoppers inside looked at them.

Hana pulled Arin down and shut her mouth with her hand. "Not so loud!"

Arin moved Hana's hand out of her mouth and said, "Okay, no problem! I can teach you how to cook!"

Just as Arin said that, Scout ran into the girls and panting after he got there.

"It… felt… like… walking… back… and forth… from South Pole… to North Pole!" Scout said while panting. "They are all on the course, and guess what? The courses were far from each other! And I've almost got hit by a tomahawk shot twice! Thanks to Kooh for the cannon that almost shot me on the head!" Arin and Hana just sweat dropped as Scout kept babbling on and on about what happened. "Hah… I really need some rest so I won't be too tired tonight… bye guys…" Scout walked away wearily as Arin and Hana sweat dropped again.

"Okay, now I'll go home first and I'll come to your house, okay? Bye!" Arin asked as she ran to her house.

As Hana arrived at her apartment, someone knocked on her door. She opened it to reveal Arin there carrying a big white plastic bag.

"Wow! That was extremely fast! Hey, what's that?" Hana pointed at the pouch.

"It's my dress for tonight dance, do you like it?" Arin pulled out her dress a little.

"Wow… that is a really nice and expensive looking dress!" Hana praised.

"Thanks! Okay, we don't have much time! Let's go to the kitchen and make some cookies!" Arin put her dress on Hana's couch near the kitchen and put on an apron that was currently hanging behind the kitchen door.

"That was so sudden…" Hana said to herself as she went to the kitchen.

A while after some coaching from Arin, a cookie was done. The shape wasn't so bad, but how is the taste?

"Okay, done! My very first cookie I've ever made!" Hana put the cookie on a plate and gave it to Arin. Arin took the cookie and ate it. After a little munching, she swallowed it hard and her face was weird. "How did it go?"

"The shape wasn't so bad, but I think you forgot to put the chocolate in, the cookie is plain!" Arin's face was still a little weird. Hana looked at the table where the ingredients were put and realized that the chocolate was still in the plastic bag.

"Oops… my bad…" Hana sweat dropped. "Don't worry; I'll try it again until it's a whole lot better!"

The next cookie…

"Here, this is the second one! This time, I put the chocolate in." Hana handed the cookie to Arin. She bit the cookie a little but she instantly spit it out.

"This one tastes like dirt! What did you put in here?" Arin said while Hana looked at the kitchen table. Apparently she accidentally spilt some sand from the vase on the table into the dough.

"Oops… But no need to worry! I'll make the best cookie in no time!" Hana felt more confident as Arin's face was a little weird after eating the last cookie.

Two hours later…

The kitchen table was very messy with spilled ingredients and failure cookies. Hana was holding another one that she made last.

"Okay, how is this? I hope it isn't spicy like the 243rd cookie… or burned out like the 195th… Hah… I hope this is good, the 484th cookie…" Hana gave the plate to Arin as she took a bit of it.

"Hmm! It's perfect! Its shape is perfect, and so is the taste!" Arin gave a thumbs up as Hana danced around happily.

"Okay, I'll make some more, I think I'll give him a jar of cookies." Hana said.

"Okay, I'll help you too! I need to make some for Max too!" The two started to make more cookies for their soon to be boyfriends, Max and Scout.

At the same time, in Scout's apartment room…

Scout was lying down on his bed, half asleep. He couldn't sleep because he was thinking a lot of things, especially Hana.

'_I wonder what Hana's doing right now? I bet she was preparing herself for the dance!'_

When he was daydreaming about Hana, someone knocked on his door. He got up and opened the door to reveal a panting Max standing there.

"Max? What are you doing here? You're supposed to get ready for the dance tonight!" Scout said as he let him in to rest.

"Hah… Sorry to interrupt, but I think I'm going to stay here for a while, and maybe we can get to the dance together!" Max asked as he sat down on a sofa in Scout's living room. "By the way, have you seen Arin by the chance?"

"Nope, I left her with Hana and never saw her after that. I think they're going to the dance together too! And before going to the dance, I bet they're doing some 'girly' stuff that I completely don't understand!" Scout sat on a chair near the sofa Max was sitting on. "Oh, I just remember something that I wanna ask you! Do you actually like Arin?"

"Wha…? That's a very stupid question! I wouldn't fall in love with someone like her! She's so…" Max closed his eyes as he imagined how beautiful Arin was as his face turned red. "So pretty…"

"Okay… You've got to tell me everything!" Scout said as he begged to Max to tell him the story about him and Arin.

Hours later...

"Okay, cookies are done, but how are we supposed to be bring the cookies to them?" Hana asked as Arin ran to where her plastic bag was put.

"Here, I have two dresses and two matching purses. Which one do you want?" Arin pulled the dresses.

"I'll take the red one!" Hana picked up the dress. "I'll go get changed in the bathroom. If you want to get changed, do it in my bedroom." Hana pointed at her bedroom as she walked to the bathroom.

Around that time, Max and Scout had arrived at the dance. Some invited players and the caddies who had already arrived at the Pangya ballroom had already danced. Max took a glass of fruit punch and sat on a table. The attention of players and caddies turned into Hana and Arin when they came into the ball. They were like princesses searching for a prince in the ball. Hana was wearing a red non-sleeved long dress with a medium sized red rose on the middle. She was also carrying a small silver purse. Arin was wearing a purple dress similar to Hana's, only there was no rose on the middle. Seeing that, Scout's jaw and eyes were wide open while Max after seeing Arin he spit out his fruit punch. After Hana played with her hair a bit while approaching Scout, she accidentally stumbled and fell down. Everyone was back to their own business after seeing that. Scout helped her up. Without saying a word, she opened her purse and took out a jar of cookie.

"I-It's for you…" Hana said as her eyes were closed because she was nervous.

"R-Really? Thanks!" Scout happily accepted the cookie.

"I-I have something… to tell you…" Hana looked at the floor to hide her red face. "Scout… I actually like you…"

"Wha…? That's so sudden…" Scout blushed. "Well, I actually kinda think that you're pretty… especially tonight…" The music changed into the music for slow dancing. "W-Would you like to dance?" Scout asked as Hana agreed.

After they dance a while, the music changed into faster tempo. Max who was sitting suddenly got into the dance stage and started brick dancing.

"Ow yeah! Go baby, go! Max said, as the others joined.

Hana and Scout sweat dropped and then laughed at Max who was dancing crazily.

_**THE END**_

_**

* * *

**_

Happy Valentine's Day everyone! And happy Chinese New Year! Gong Xi Fa Cai!

Don't forget to review okay?


End file.
